In an electronic apparatus, a demand for high efficiency and low cost of wiring mounting has been further increased. For example, in a display device which is an example of an electronic apparatus, various techniques have been studied for narrowing a frame of the display device. For example, a technique that electrically connects a wiring portion having an in-hole connector provided inside a hole penetrating an inner surface and an outer surface of a first substrate formed of a resin and a wiring portion provided on an inner surface of a second substrate formed of a resin by an inter-substrate connector is disclosed (for example, JP 2002-40465 A).